Say Something
by Strawberrywaltz
Summary: It wasn't the first time the General had used his son as a punching bag, but it was the first time in a long time that Sam thought that things might turn out okay.
1. Chapter 1

Say Something

_Summery: It wasn't the first time the General had used his son as a punching bag, but it was the first time in a long time that Sam thought that things might turn out okay._

_This was another 'I started writing and this is what happened' story. Enjoy! _

_Warnings: Child Abuse – though nothing overly graphic. _

* * *

It started when his sister was killed.

After the ambulance lights had faded away and Sam stood there alone with his father in the hospital waiting room. The look on the General's face said it all – disappointment and hate both directed at his only son.

It was the moment when the General stopped seeing Sam as his son. Instead Sam became something else – something worthless.

A target.

Sam had still been in shock after a man had gently informed him his sister was dead.

His sister. She had been so excited to go to the park, so alive one moment and gone the next. Like a flame that flickered out her life had been taken away in a blink of an eye. He would never be able to take back that moment of his life. Never be able to make up for his most regretted mistake.

If only he had died instead.

His father wished it openly.

"You were standing right next to her." The General spoke finally, sharp eyes cut deep into Sam's cracking soul. "Did you not hear the car swerving? Did you not see something was off with the driver? Where was your head? Where were you?"

Sam stared back at his father, mouth hanging open but unable to offer an answer. What had he done? Had he noticed something off? Could he have prevented his sister's death, pulled her out of the way? Sam replayed the situation in his mind again and again with no definitive answers.

"Say something, Samuel."

There was nothing to say.

"You're sister is dead."

He felt like he was drowning. Tears burned behind his blue eyes, sobs built up in his chest making it impossible to breathe. "I-I'm sorry." Sam managed the watery words.

The General's eyes turned to stone. "That's not good enough."

That night was the first time Sam's father beat his son senseless.

Sam had spent most of his life looking for redemption. Searching for a way to atone for his mistakes. The General had been pleased when Sam had decided to join the military. It was the first choice Sam had made that his father approved of since his sisters tragic death.

Sam took pride in his abilities as a sniper – he was one of the best. He never had expected his skill would betray him in the cruelest of ways, but it did.

"Who was it?" Sam choked out over the comm. when Cameron announced someone was down under friendly firer. His bullet had killed a friend.

"_Matt's down_," Cameron answered, stealing Sam's world away. There was no breath to breathe, everything fell apart – broke away. Suddenly Sam was back on the sidewalk and his sister was being ripped away from him.

Dead. He had just killed his best friend. His bullet. His friend. Dead. Gone.

It was his fault.

Sam had failed again.

"_Sam, do you copy_?" Cameron called over the line. "_Sam, we need to regroup. Sam? Say something_!"

"I copy," Sam whispered back finally. "I copy."

The General was not thrilled when he heard Sam had given up his military career.

"You will go back." His father commanded loudly; his son was still in uniform standing in the living room. Sam had only just come home – tears still stained his face from the funeral. His best friend's funeral. The friend he'd killed with his bullet. "You will suck up your emotions and be a man."

"Dad – " Sam tried to get the older man to understand. He didn't want to go back there. If he returned Sam knew he would be a walking target and a liability to his unit. Sam wanted to give it all up – throw his life away. He couldn't do that and risk other people's lives. Sam didn't want any more blood on his hands.

"No." General Braddock interrupted firmly. "You will do as I say."

Silently Sam picked up his bag and shook his head silently. "You can yell all you want, _sir_, but I'm not going back." Sam was well aware what his tone was asking for, but in the moment he truly believed he deserved it.

Fists rained down.

Sam left when he could see straight and didn't look back.

It was a dream that kept Sam from taking his own life. Matt was there, sitting with him in a park as his sister played on a swing set.

"I can't do this." Sam confessed. "I can't live like this."

Matt made a scoffing noise. "Yeah you can, Sam. And you will."

"I killed you. I let my sister die – "

"You were given bad orders and despite what your father would like you to believe, you had no control over what happened to your sister, man." Matt interrupted. "If you're going to punish yourself then do it productively. Your death isn't going to bring us back, Sam. Stay alive – make a difference. Make your life better. Find a new place – make a new Samuel Braddock. Save lives to make up for the ones you couldn't save."

The words stayed in Sam's mind and convinced Sam to do just that.

After making some calls Sam found his new life working with the SRU. After a rocky start things started to fall into place. He had friends again and his father kept his distance.

Of course nothing lasts.

The day Jules got shot Sam realized he would never be able to protect the people he loved. No matter how much good he did he would always fail. Sam would always be forced to stand and watch as the people around him fell.

Sam didn't run away this time, he didn't lose his voice – he stayed and fought to hang onto the world he had created. Jules, though injured had not died and it gave Sam a new purpose.

He could fix her.

Step by step Sam was there for her as she recovered – Jules own personal cheerleader.

Just when Sam thought things would return to normal she turned on him. In that restaurant she broke his still healing heart and asked him to choose. Her love or his ability to save lives, to atone for those he couldn't save.

Sam had told the team he needed time off to 'search' his soul. Going home wasn't about finding himself – it was about finding the punishment he felt he deserved.

It didn't take much to set off his father, a snide remark, blatantly refusing to rejoin the military did the trick. The General hit low, decorating Sam's chest in deep black and blue. Keeping things nice and hidden.

When he returned to the SRU Sam didn't say a word. He felt better in a twisted way, more in control.

Things went back to normal bit by bit – and then Lewis died.

Sam had known as soon as Spike announced the landmine type how the scene was going to play out.

When the explosion sounded and the screams started Sam couldn't handle it – he had to walk away. Pulling off his gloves Sam slammed his fist into the nearest hard surface. He let the pain reassure his mind that he was still alive.

Another name was added to his list.

This time he didn't have to go looking for his father – the General came looking for his son.

When Sam had opened up his apartment door he had expected Ed. The older man had texted him a few times in the days that followed the funeral. Sam hadn't responded. Team One had been given two weeks to morn – it wouldn't be enough. A lifetime wouldn't give them enough time to recover from a friend's death.

His father didn't greet him, instead he pushed passed his son and into the apartment.

"Dad." Sam stared after the older man, shutting the door slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at a conference near by and heard the news," The General spoke, hands folded behind his back as he turned his gaze to his son. "I thought I'd check in on you, for your mother."

Sam's mother kept the Braddock men updated on one another's activities – trying to mend the rift between them. Sam was pretty sure it was a lost cause.

"I'm fine." Sam wanted the man to leave, for once he wasn't looking for punishment. His heart hurt enough – he didn't want physical pain as well.

"Watch your tone." The General's eyes narrowed. "I also heard about your teammate, tragic."

Sam's heart bled, but he reigned in his emotions in front of his father. "It was." He managed as an answer.

"Perhaps now you'll consider returning to the military." General Braddock pushed.

Something inside Sam snapped after hearing his father's words. "How would that help Lewis now? It won't change the fact that he's dead. That Matt died. That Am — "

His sister's name was cut off when a fist connected with his jaw. Sam fell – dark fireworks exploding in his vision as he hit the ground.

"Don't you ever say her name." His father growled from somewhere close by.

A foot slammed down on Sam's ribs.

There were two more painful hits before a sound drifted to Sam's ears that didn't belong.

A crash of a door being forced in and then the start of verbal confrontation, "What the hell is going on here?"

Ed.

Sam's eyes fluttered open to look up at his team leader.

"Who do you think you are?" The General demanded, halting his son's punishment to face the interloper.

"I'm his friend, who the hell do you think you are?" Ed shot back, not hesitating as he moved to Sam's side. The downed man stared up at Ed silently, beyond shocked that he had come – that he had seen this.

"His father. You have no right – "

"If you don't leave now I'll have you arrested for assault. Hell, I might arrest you anyway." Ed hissed back, showing no fear as he interrupted the General.

Sam stared up at his father, watching the angry cloud cast a dark shadow over the General's face. In the moment Sam was afraid that his father might actually attack Ed, but instead Sam's father left.

Ice filled Sam's vein's as Ed stared down at him.

Silence. It was like the world had frozen. Neither man moved, Ed didn't speak or push Sam to speak.

Finally Ed reached forward and helped Sam sit up. "You good?"

Sam nodded, his lips forming a tight line of pain.

"Sam?" Ed questioned, catching the younger man's eyes. "Talk to me. Say something, Sam." It was a quiet plea, not a command.

Sam couldn't hold his gaze.

Ed didn't back down, staying close and remaining supportive.

"Did you know that I'm cursed?" Sam spoke finally, voice devoid of emotions.

"Cursed with a bastard for a father?" Ed let a fraction of his anger leak out in his words.

Sam shook his head, looking at his friend and mentor. "People around me die. No matter how hard I try, all I can do is watch."

Sam's words sparked surprise in Ed's eyes, "Sam – Lewis – there was nothing any of us could do."

"I could have done more." Sam snapped, tearing his eyes away. "I should have heard the car. I should have checked my scope. I should have left her side. I could have done so much more."

"Sam," Ed spoke after a beat. "You are not cursed and you are _not_ alone."

It wasn't the first time the General had used his son as a punching bag, but it was the first time in a long time that Sam thought that things might turn out okay.

* * *

_Reviews are always loved. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. AndorianIcePrincessAIP: RescueTheFallen

**Title: Rescue the Fallen**

**Summary:** A follow up piece to Strawberrywaltz 'say anything' one shot. Ed's concern for Sam is something he can't keep hidden; especially when his friend and team mate threatens to leave the SRU to appease his dominant father.

**AiP A/N:** Okay so this is a FIRST for me! My friend Strawberrywaltz wrote a very angsty Sam/Ed OS and although I BEGGED (like on hands and knees hehe) she insisted she wasn't going to add more to her's but then 'nudged' me to write a follow up piece from Ed's POV on what Sam's secret is about his father. So this idea was born.

**Strawberrywaltz A/N:** I approve of this story. lol All the credit for this installment goes to Andorian Ice Princess-AIP! You rock!

**~Dedicated to Strawberrywaltz – hope you like it~**

* * *

**~The ending to Strawberrywaltz's 'Say Anything'~**

_"Sam," Ed spoke after a beat. "You are not cursed and you are not alone."_

_It wasn't the first time the General had used his son as a punching bag, but it was the first time in a long time that Sam thought that things might turn out okay._

**XXXXXXXX**

That night Ed had stayed with Sam longer than he had anticipated when he first arrived. He had sat in silence with Sam pressed up against him, trying to coax the younger man on his right to talk about the motivation behind what just happened. Silence. So Ed tries again this time getting an answer he didn't really want to hear.

"It's okay Ed…I've been through this before," Sam whispers with a small wheeze, a slight huff to his battered chest not lost on his friend and team leader.

"It's not right," Ed whispers in return as his fingers tighten into angry fists. "I coulda thrown him out the window when I first opened the door and saw you on the floor like that."

"Woulda been something to see," Sam simply mentions as he tries to shift to a slightly better position, once again wincing and then quickly retreating back to the same place he was before. "But he wasn't entirely wrong in what he said."

Ed's mind ponders what Sam had told him earlier about blaming himself for being the reason people around him got either hurt or killed; none of them, however, justifiable by unreasonable physical force. "Sam don't…don't defend him. What he did was wrong. No matter what…he was outta line. I'm not gonna sit here and try to force you to see all the ways the deaths and such happened beyond your control…"

"Am tired of all this."

Ed hears the almost defeated tone in Sam's few words and frowns before he twists his head to the right and looks at Sam in concern. "Time for you to get some rest."

"No I meant of trying to justify it in my mind. Maybe he's right. Maybe if it just go back to the ar…"

"No. What he said was wrong, end of discussion. His actions were uncalled for and out of line and if I see him around you again, I will take action. He has no right Sam…no right to come in here and treat you like that…he has no right. Now as a member of my team, I'm gonna make sure that you are in top shape and if that means protecting you from him then so be it. Now come on…time for rest."

This time there was no protest, at least none offered audibly. So taking that cue, Ed slowly stands up and then helps Sam stand upright also, his heart uttering an internal groan as Sam's face winces heavily as his ribs start to knit upon movement. That helpless frustration is further emphasized when Sam's lips utter a painful gasp as Ed's arm tries to wrap around his waist and offer some added support.

"Okay hold on…I got you here," Ed states gently as he pushes past Sam's soft whimper, gets his arm around his waist and helps the younger man to his bedroom; easing him down onto his bed and looking at him in worry.

"I'll be okay Ed…really thanks."

"Yeah I don't mind staying a bit longer," Ed insists as he eases himself down on a small nearby stool and looks at the almost defeated expression on Sam's face. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Sam simply replies and Ed nods; knowing he wasn't exactly _the pour out your heart even in a tough situation_ kinda guy either; both Sophie and Greg sometimes at their wits end in trying to get him to open up after a tough situation; knowing it would be good for him to do so.

"Okay. Well I'm just gonna sit here until you fall asleep okay."

"Ed…" Sam tries to protest once more, a slight lick of his dry lips; his throat dry and unable to swallow.

"Just don't argue okay?" Ed counters. "Just rest now."

Ed watches Sam's eyes struggling to stay awake and wonders just what kind of inner emotional war he was now waging? He didn't have to wait too long for the answer to his own question – Sam's next words settled that score instantly.

"What was it like?" Sam wonders, his voice barely about a deft whisper.

"What was what like?"

"Growing up with a father that loved you?"

Ed's tormented sapphires lock with Sam's anguished ones, the two of them connected for a few seconds; Ed's heart starting to be painfully faster. How could he answer? His father was strict but never laid an unjust or uncalled for fist upon him or his brother; not that they didn't deserve it at times, but their punishment was always fair and well reasoned. It hurt but he never felt fear or hatred toward his father. It was unfair to Sam. He wanted to take the younger man's pain away; not add to it.

"It um…it wasn't perfect Sam."

"Your father ever hit you for no real reason? At least none you would call justified?"

"No," Ed replies simply, knowing Sam already knows the truth and it wasn't his place to lie; no matter how much it stung. Ed looks down at his hands and then back up at Sam watching him with slightly watery eyes. "Just rest now."

Not really wanting to close his weary eyes, but feeling the pull of inner fatigue, Sam's eyes finally close, dirty blond lashes resting on slightly flushed cheeks. Ed studies the young man before him and frowns. Sam's father was careful not to leave anything in the way of open physical evidence; the bruises carefully hidden by layers of clothing, so that Sam could offer any excuse he wanted. His mind starts to piece together patterns from the past few months and years, times when Sam would avoid the showers, miss morning workout or say he was suffering from food poisoning from the night before in order to cover up the general's nasty handiwork. Sam might be brash and certainly cocky at times, but that confidant swagger never warranted an unjust bout in the invisible boxing ring. This was his father; Sam didn't even try to fight back.

A few moments later, Sam's lips utter a tormented groan and Ed feels his fists tighten and his head shake in anger. _Why the hell didn't he fight back? _The question of course is rhetorical as Ed knows the answer; Sam's mind had reasoned that he was to blame for his friend's deaths and that the general's anger toward him was justified. But that ends tonight; the words Ed had spoken earlier were true, he wasn't alone and would never have to face that cruel punishment again.

Ed's mind starts to wage another war – to stay or leave. It was already late and he had promised Sophie that he wouldn't stay out until the wee hours; just drop by to check on Sam and then head straight home. He looks at Sam's almost innocent expression and frowns; he wanted more than anything to spare the nightmares and physical pain that he'd have to endure during the night. But much like he knows he wouldn't want to be mollycoddled and with much regret, Ed carefully pushes himself from his chair, turns off the small bedside light and then quietly starts to exit the room.

"Ed…" Sam's soft voice quickly halts him in place. "Thanks."

"See you tomorrow Sam," Ed whispers softly, getting a small 'okay and goodnight' in return before all goes quiet once more and Ed takes his invisible walking papers and heads for home; wondering what Sam would say the morning after.

XXXXXXXX

Having survived an unsettling night, due in part to his mind wondering how Sam was faring, Ed heads into the barn earlier than usual, telling Sophie he wanted to be there early to catch Sam and talk to him before anyone else got in, wanting to preserve his privacy but also to ensure that he was fit for the day's rigorous routine. He waits in the corner – quietly, hoping Sam would be early so they could talk. He inwardly snickers at his mental reasoning of the word 'talk' knowing how it was like pulling teeth to get him to do the same. Finally Sam comes in but this morning something was different. Instead of heading toward his locker, he heads for Greg's shoves a small folded up piece of paper between the slots and then quickly leaves the room, not having seen Ed in the corner watching.

Ed hurries toward Greg's locker and pushing past the word 'confidential' opens the slip and then curses as he balls up the white note in his thick palm and hurries after Sam, catching him in the parking lot heading for the bus stop. "Sam!" Ed calls out, making the younger man halt in his tracks but not turn around.

"Damn it Ed you weren't supposed to find that," Sam grumbles as Ed nears him with a wondering expression.

"I won't let you do it Sam…I won't let you quit this team. You do that and he wins."

"Yeah but I'll have peace and…it's not quitting okay," Sam huffs as he turns around to face Ed with an anguished look. "He's my father and I can't…look Ed, I hafta do this."

"Why?" Ed asks flatly.

"He pops by…"

"Don't open the door."

"He'll come by the barn…"

"Good then he'll hafta face me."

"I can't not visit my family," Sam finally trumps Ed's verbal comebacks. "There will be times I hafta see him Ed. I can't not see my family."

"And I get that okay…I get that but Sam. You chose SRU for a reason and you're a damn good cop…I won't let you just turn your back on all that for…nothing."

"For this?" Sam half shouts as he lifts his sweatshirt, unveiling the ugly aftermath of his father's rage the night before. Ed's heart sinks in that instant as he gingerly reaches out and pulls the shirt back down, uttering an angry curse under his breath and looking away a few seconds. "I go back to the army and the pain stops."

"Are you sure? Because you told me he reminded you about Matt. Don't delude yourself into thinking that…"

"I'm not deluded Ed. This pain is very real!" Sam snaps in frustration.

"Fine okay so I don't have all the right words…but Sam you can't quit," Ed implores. "This…" he shows up the crumpled piece of paper, "is you saying your father is right and you accept what he does to you. Well I don't. It's wrong and I don't accept it and if I hafta not accept it for both of us then fine. It won't stop Sam. You're human…you go back to the army and you make a mistake and he's there…just to keep you in line. Don't give him that power."

"He's my father."

"I know. And I know it must hurt. Sam I can't imagine…okay I can't imagine what you must be going through inside because of him. I never faced that okay…I never did and neither did Roy. Sure we pissed our old man off but we never felt his anger like that. Never."

"You don't know what it's like to live in fear of the other person that helped give you life!" Sam states in utter frustration.

"I know," Ed merely replies. "But I want to help and I don't want you to quit. You deserve better and here you get that. Okay? You get that here. The team is family. We're your family Sam. Don't go."

Ed studies Sam's face, his eyes searching Sam's expression, praying for some kind of internal leniency for his friend that he'd make the right choice and not give in. They put their lives everyday on the line to rescue the fallen; but what good would all those years of training be if they couldn't rescue their one of their own?

"Please Sam…" Ed lightly begs once more as he extends his hand for Sam to take. "Don't let him win."

Sam looks at Ed and feels himself wanting to give in. In all honesty this was the only place he felt wanted, needed, accepted and valuable. The only people he knows he could turn to if all others around him, his own flesh and blood included, turned against him or abandoned him. The strength he knows he needs from a father figure or even a brother he sees in the man before him; a man coming to his aide and offering unconditional support and caring concern, not mentally browbeating him as would his father. Ed's close friendship and guidance would help him endure the storm coming for the general would be back; but at least this time, Sam knows he wouldn't be facing him alone. To turn his back on Ed's help now would be to write his own emotional obituary, something the general would happily sign.

"Okay," Sam nods as he clasps fists with Ed and happily accepts a warm, tender hug before breaking apart a few seconds later.

"Okay," Ed nods as he shoves the unnecessary resignation note in his coat pocket and they head back toward the barn. "Now first thing inside, we are gonna put the gloves on you and work out all that inner frustration. Only cool heads in the field."

"Trust me, I don't mind hitting something that can't hit back," Sam quips, drawing a small smirk to Ed's face. Ed allows Sam to enter the building first and then follows, his mind still uneasy and on edge. When would the general show up? What would be the catalyst for the next visit? He knows he can't watch Sam every minute of every day, but knows that if a call for help is sent forth, he'll be the first to answer.

**THE END!**

* * *

**AN: **Okay so hope you all like my little offering to her amazing idea and yes I am planning a General's return follow up b/c Stawberrywaltz has given me the green light hehe so stay tuned and please do review before you go.

A note to my regular Ed/Sam readers…a sequel to A Taste of Vengeance is also planned so never fear I haven't forgotten that one also!


End file.
